Haunted By Past
by LightShadowsh
Summary: the past is back to haunt Yukimura. he wish if he remembered more from his past to deal with it, but Sasuke and Masamune swore to help him/ SasuYuki/ MasaYuki. rating MAY change later
1. Chapter 1

Yaayy!!! Finally I wrote a Sengoku Basara fanfiction XD I was dreaming of this for maybe 3 years!

**THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW**

1/ "Oyakatta-sama" means "my lord". It's what Shingen soldiers call him.

2/ Takatori Akihiro is my own character. He doesn't appear neither in the game or the anime

3/ the past of Sanada Yukimura here is my own story. I know nothing of the real past of Yukimura.

Enjoy XD ^___^

……………………………….

Sometimes, you wish if you never remembered your painful past. You wish if you can forget every single bad moment happened in your life. to be free… from all the pain that haunts you from your past.

But…

What if you really never remembered? What if you knew nothing from that past that makes you who you are, no matter how painful it is? Will that past stop haunting you? will you be really free?

That's what Sasuke thought. He envied Yukimura for not remembering anything. Not that Sasuke had that painful past, but Yukimura seemed always happy and energic. It's because he doesn't have a painful past, or if he does, he was too young when he was sold to Takeda Shingen to even remember what happened before that. Right?

Sasuke smiled when he heard a loud "OYAKATTA-SAMAAAA!" followed by a loud "YUKIMURAAAAAA!"

He shook his head "yare yare!"

The names kept repeating again and again and Sasuke decided that it's time to see what is it. he walked toward the door and knelt down "Oyakatta-sama! It's Sarutobi Sasuke"

"oh! Get in Sasuke!" and the ninja got inside to see a very exited Yukimura sitting on the floor and their lord on his big chair. "Sasuke! I just told Yukimura that you both are going to help the Date clan to investigate that weird incidents in Oshu."

"yes, Oyakatta-sama!" Sasuke knew that the one eyed dragon could take care of it himself, and Takeda was sending them to see how Date's army was doing. But poor Yukimura seems to miss this point and was exited and confused at the same time for working with his rival the one eyed dragon, lord of Oshu Date Masamune.

"prepare your stuff. You'll leave tomorrow morning." Takeda ordered and as usual, the kid was as excited as ever

"Hai! Oyakatta-sama.. I, Sanada Yukimura will do my best. I will not fail you Oyakatta-sama!"

Takeda nodded "mmm! Yukimura!"

"Oyakatta-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakatta-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATTA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMUURAAAAA!"

"OYAKATTA-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

Again, Sasuke watched with bored eyes "yare yare!"

But he himself was excited to have to work again. He loved working with that kid Sanada Yukimura.

He loved being with Sanada Yukimura and Yukimura knew that Sasuke loved being with him and working with him.

But there's one thing Yukimura didn't know about Sasuke…

Sarutobi Sasuke loved Sanada Yukimura….

To the point that he is ready to die for him.

……………………………

Please tell me what do you think ! *bleeding eyes* please!


	2. one eyed general

Hey guys, how are you doing? As I promised, I updated soon XD

**Things about this chapter:**

1/ Danna (means sir) it's the title Sasuke uses to call Yukimura.

2/ Yukata is the traditional cloth in Japan, you can say it's (summer Kimono)

I'm pretty aware that most of you knows this information, but I'm saying it just in case…

3/ the underlined words ( like this ) are spoken by Masamune in his cool random English.

………

Now with the review replay

Rangiku: thanks for correcting me ^^ that's so kind of you!

kurohana too lazy login: awww!! I'm so happy that I wrote something that makes you happy, even more happy that you liked the chapter.. hope you enjoy this one too.

Lumi75: ^^;;; thanks for correcting my mistake, and thanks for the review ^^ hope you like this chapter.

……………………………………………

There are lots of things Sasuke thought about Yukimura's personality. Lots of titles and names he'd refer to Yukimura (even ones that he'll never say them out loud)

Yukimura reminded him of a puppy (which is one of the names he'd given Yukimura when he thinks about him) he was as cute and clueless as a puppy. His hair was soft and he was full of power and energy.

Also, when Yukimura fights, Sasuke adore the brave soul that Yukimura has. He was fast, strong and at the same time kept his pride in the fight to keep it fair. Which gave him the name the young tiger. (although Sasuke preferred the little brave kitten)

When Yukimura was in a conversation, Sasuke can't help but smile at how excited he may sound. Loud excited voice but never lacking the respect in his tone. He even often laughed at how Naïve Yukimura was for believing every single thing said to him which gave him the name little kid (to Sasuke it was little naïve cute Yukimura kid)

But Sasuke's favorite sight was when Yukimura was eating… specially dango. He had such expression on his face that'd make you think that his mind is in heaven. However, it's Sasuke's mind that was in heaven. Having to watch Yukimura put a whole one in his mouth and chow slowly and happily before swallowing and licking his lips.

That sight made Sasuke go crazy and give Yukimura the name Sexy (it was because Sasuke couldn't think of a more sexy name)

"Sasuke?" he heard his favorite voice asking confused "is everything ok Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded "yes Danna!" Sasuke replied.

Although he had lots of names to call Yukimura, he decided to stalk with the word 'Danna' not that he minded, indeed Yukimura was younger, more naïve and sometimes stupid. But Sasuke was working under him, which made Yukimura his sir.

"Danna! We should get some rest. We have a long way to go tomorrow"

Nodding, Yukimura started to prepare the futon and grab his simple white yukata and turned to Sasuke "Sasuke!"

Sasuke laughed "yes danna I got it." he turned around to let Yukimura get in his clothes. Sasuke inwardly laughed at Yukimura not knowing that every time he orders Sasuke to turn around and start talking off his clothes, Sasuke would peek every now and then.

"night, Sasuke!"

His eyes softened "good night danna!"

……………….

Katakura Kojuurou was a man of pride and honor. He was a brave soul with pure heart. His hard and serious feature made his handsome face even more attractive that women would blush whenever he'd pass by them.

He was the great samurai who fought in wars, and the amazing farmer when he's working on the fields, and the gentle man when speaking with people… but to himself, he was only Katakura Kojuurou. Date Masamune's servant and right eye. Masamune made him, and without him, Kojuurou is just a normal man. Or that's what Kojuurou thought.

A frown appeared on his handsome face as another injured guy came in carried by two soldiers.

This was weird, not even in wars were they injured that much. The men were tricked by a mysterious enemy and what scared Kojuurou must was that the enemy could be from this very place. He was scared that there would be traitors that'd leave them and work with others for money.

'But that wasn't a Date style' Kojuurou reminded himself. 'the people of Oshu loved their general and would do anything for him. And Masamune in the other hand loved his soldiers and gave them everything they need'

"then… what the hell is going on?" he asked no one as he watched some ladies trying to nurse the injuries of the soldiers.

Deciding that it's time for a report, he left to see his lord, the one eyed dragon Date Masamune.

When describing Date Masamune, you could say one word… cool.

He was a man who loved to make everything look cool to match his style. Stubborn and hard to admit defeat. He was partly crazy, specially for fighting which he called (parties) he loved horses and use to mix his speech with some English phrases (not that Kojuurou minded, he'd actually smile when he hears Masamune speaks English, knowing that he's in a good mood).

Masamune looked at Kojuurou with his only left eye, his right eye covered by the eye patch to make him (for the pleasure of Masamune) more intimate and cool.

"wazzup Kojuurou?" he asked

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuurou sat on the ground "it's the third week, we don't know anything about who's attacking us. I'm afraid it's someone from here. Someone who's betraying us"

"aah? You can't say that my men are doing that Kojuurou! We owe them their lives and strength. If they didn't want to serve the Date clan, they wouldn't fight with us, you see?"

"Masamune-sama. What I'm trying to say is that there might be some traitors who'd sell their own lives for money"

Masamune smirked "don't worry Kojuurou. We'll figure this out soon. The one who's doing this will pay dearly"

"Masamune-sama! What are you planning on?"

"heh! I gotta stay cool.. maybe there'll be a big party soon!" he left to see the injured soldiers

"don worry guyz! The one did that will regret that he was born" he assured his soldiers, his people, his family.

Masamune didn't have a family. after a Smallpox caught his right eye which caused him to lose his sight, his mother gave up on him, preferring his younger brother and ignored him completely.

After he grew up, his mother started to fear and think of him as a (thing on his brother's way) she was scared he might want the position of the general as his right since he was older.

Before he loses his sight, Katakura Kojuurou –who was older than him by nearly 10 years_ used to train him with the soldiers. He loved being with them and they thought that he was a great leader in nature. Even as a child, he would amaze them with his ability and strength.

After he lost his sight, his mother refused to let him go and train with them saying that he was not strong enough without his eye. She let his younger brother train instead. At first, Masamune didn't mind, especially when Kojuurou refused to train the younger kid and kept on being with Masamune.

Thanks to Kojuurou's training, Masamune grew to be a very strong young man with an amazing ability. But what worried Kojuurou was how empty Masamune's soul became. Even after being strong, training more and more, his mother still hated him… even her hatred was growing more until she started to get scared of him…

And one night… it all ended.

When she came to Masamune's room with a tray of food in her hand. For a moment, Masamune felt something he didn't feel for a long time… joy.

His mother gave him food. His mother smiled to him. His mother didn't hate him.

He smiled to his mother as he took a spoonful of the food and saying "it's delicious" even before comprehending the taste, happy that his mother was kind enough to bring him food.

The joy didn't last long as he felt terrible pain in his throat and stomach. He curled in pain and started to cough… suddenly, the world was turning around and it was hard to breath. Looking at his mother side, asking her help, his eyes widened… he forgot how to breath, he ignored the fact that everything was turning two then three in his eye. He kept his focus on one clear thing he saw.

The sly evil smile on his mother's face "you will not get in your brother way, Masamune!" he was turning dizzy and losing consciousness.. or was it his life?

"rest in peace Masamune… I'll see you in hell"

These were the last words he heard before everything became black.

When he woke up, he found Kojuurou by his side "Masamune-sama! You're awake" relief filling his voice "I was worried Masamune-sama"

"oi Kojuurou!"

"do you want me to bring you anything, Masamune-sama?"

He shook his head "Kojuurou. If I died, what will you do? Will you keep on being with the Date clan?"

"Masamune-sama! I promised myself to protect you. I will never let you die before I do"

"but my brother is the general, aren't you going to follow him?"

"I will follow only you, Masamune-sama"

"and if I killed my brother" Masamune spoke, his eyes empty. Believing that there's no one to deserve to trust, but he continued anyway "if I killed my brother to take my position back?"

"I will still follow you, Masamune-sama!" Kojuurou answered without hesitation, and he knew he will and he did. He never left Masamune's side when he killed his own brother, he didn't leave Masamune's side when he became the general of Oshu. Nor the soldiers who welcomed him back, not bothered with being led by a one eyed young man.

Masamune appreciated that, and swore to himself…

Whoever was hurting his soldiers, will pay with his life.

………………………………………….

Ok! This chapter was about Masamune and Kojuurou as you can see, next chapter will be about Yukimura and Sasuke arriving to Oshu and meeting Masamune.

See you later ^^

Please tell me what do you think ^^ please!


	3. the arrival

Omg. I feel so bad about myself for not updating soon. I'm really sorry *bows down*

I hope you like this chapter… I did my best to make it worth the wait that I forced you to… god I hate myself for that..

Anyway… **here are things about this chapter**

**1/** the words in capital and underlined are in English "ENGLISH"

**2/** the character Takatori Akihiro is my own character. He doesn't appear neither of the game nor the anime

**3/ **I own only Takatori and the past of Sanada Yukimura here is just a fanfiction.. I know nothing about the real past of Yukimura…

**Thank you everyone who reviewed… I hope you like this chapter too**

Haunted By Past… Chapter 3

……………………………..

"Come back safe, Yukimura-san!"

"I will… thanks! Sakura-Chan" Yukimura answered the child who waved and smiled

"Let's go, danna"

"Hai!"

Sasuke ran after Yukimura not having any trouble in following the boy who rode the horse. Yukimura was riding fast with an excited smile on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but feel jealous and envy the one eyed dragon for the attention he gets from his little tiger. Yes his. He loved him and WILL find a way to confess that love

'Without scarring him for life of course' he chuckled and sighed "danna! You think you will be able to work without getting in trouble with the one eyed dragon?"

"What are you saying Sasuke? I and Masamune-duno understand each other perfectly. We don't fight because of trouble. We fight because…" he didn't continue. Just his face blushed and he looked straight

"Because what, danna?" his voice was calm… full of something dark just like his eyes at that moment

The horse stopped and Yukimura looked down. His fist came gently to his chest "because when I fight with him, I feel something strange. My heart beats fast. I feel then a happiness that I don't usually do. It's like-"

"Let's go danna" Sasuke said hiding the frown with flat expression. He walked past Yukimura who looked at him with confused expression

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine danna!" he replied with a bored voice "just want to get this over with"

The walk to Oshu wasn't fun… or that's what Sasuke thought. He sighed… only if Yukimura could stop mentioning Masamune's name every fifteen minutes!

"WHO ARE YOU?" a blue armored soldier spoke

"Sanada Yukimura." Yukimura said then pointed at Sasuke "this is Sasuke. We came from Kai to help you. Takeda Shingen sent us here."

The blue armored man looked at him, and then at his friend "tell Masamune-sama about them!"

A minute passed and the guy came back "Masamune-sama ordered to let them in" the other nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Danna! I'd be grateful if you were careful"

Yukimura nodded and looked around "what is happening here?" everything was not in place. The soldiers who used to be full of life were quiet and worried. The way they looked at him and Sasuke… that 'un-trust' look… it made him wonder what happened to let these people become that way.

Kojuurou smiled when he saw Yukimura "Masamune-sama has been waiting for you"

Yukimura looked at Sasuke "let's get in!"

"No thanks! I prefer to stay here outside" Sasuke answered. He wanted to say outside and investigate. He himself was shocked when he saw the condition the blue army was in.

…….

(Inside)

Masamune smirked when he saw Yukimura's hesitant face as he slowly got in "get in… Sanada Yukimura" he said encouraging him.

"Masamune-dono" he got in and sat, folding his legs and looking straight with respectful manners that amused Masamune "what is going on Masamune dono?"

Now, Masamune lost his smile "I have no idea. Sanada Yukimura. Suddenly the soldiers are attacked and injured. We have no idea who's doing it or from where." He put his hand on his chin, his finger covering his lips in thinking way "they think some of the solders are betraying us… but I'm sure it's far beyond that"

Yukimura looked at him with worry before he looked down "Masamune-dono… what do you predict?"

"With you guys here, the attacks will be less, or that's what I hope." He sighed and Yukimura nodded. Masamune's smile returned "well.. I believe since you came to help, we should give you a proper welcome"

"ha?"

Masamune left and looked at his soldiers "EVERYONE! We've had enough. It's a time to get a break. These guys came here to help. NO PROBLEM! Everything will be in hand. For now, forget your pain… "He smirked and raised his arms shouting "LET'S PARTY!"

Yukimura smiled when he saw the soldiers cheering and laughing. It was obvious they believed in their lord. They did forget what's happening for the rest of the day.

When night came, the soldiers started drinking. Sasuke was resting on a tree and Yukimura was chatting with Masamune.

"Sanada! I didn't see you drink"

"I can't. Oyakata-sama forbade me from drinking"

"Just how old are you, Sanada Yukimura!?" Masamune asked and Yukimura shrugged

"Oyakata-sama says I'm 19"

"HAA?! He says that?" he took a sip from his drink "and what do YOU say?"

"I… I don't say. What oyakata-sama says is right."

Masamune raised an eye borrow "what he says. Huh? YOU FOOL Sanada Yukimura" he said smirking "things like this have no relation with your Takeda Shingen. It's you who decide that. YOU SEE?"

"How can I decide them?" Yukimura asked making Masamune look at him with wide eye

'che! He's naïve. Different from the samurai I fight with' he stared at Yukimura "where are your real family, Sanada Yukimura?"

"eeeh?" Yukimura was taken back by the question. He was silent for a second before he answers "I don't know. All I remember is that I was living with Oyakata-sama for all my life"

Masamune just stared.

"DANNA!" Sasuke jumped down "it's late. You should sleep. Tomorrow we'll have to work"

"And what are you? His babysitter?" Masamune asked with smug expressions making Sasuke glare

"I'm his body guard"

Yukimura who predicted a fight hurried to Sasuke's side "I understand. I'll sleep in a short while"

Kojuurou smiled at Sasuke "we've prepared a place for you to sleep. Please follow me"

Sasuke nodded and followed leaving Yukimura and Masamune alone

"You don't remember your fami… eh?" Masamune was interrupted by the sight of Yukimura drooling while watching a guy eating some dango. He smirked "want some? Sanada Yukimura?"

Yukimura nodded and Masamune ordered a plate of dango. Yukimura smiled with pure happiness and slowly inserted on into his mouth… chewing slowly then swallowing then licking his lips.

Masamune watched those eyes shine with happiness, and ping lips open to get the dango in. then that tongue… "you sure are something… Sanada Yukimura."

"Huh?" Yukimura looked at him with confused eyes

"You love to MAKE A SHOW while eating. DON'T YOU?" Masamune asked smirking

"Show?" just was Masamune-dono talking about?

Masamune couldn't believe it… this guy… this samurai was only a kid. "FORGET IT!" he said "you were saying that you don't know your age"

"Hai!" Yukimura said "because I remember nothing of my childhood"

"Is that bothering you?" he asked, not really minding what Yukimura was saying. He was more watching Yukimura as he inserted another dango into his mouth

"Sometimes" he said after he swallowed. He licked his lips "I'd like to know about my family" he looked at the plate to find that there's no more dango. His eyes saddened then widened

"More?" Masamune asked in an amused tone. Then smirked "you can come to my place tomorrow night. You'll have as much as you want"

"Masamune-sama?"

"Kojuurou? When did you come here?" Masamune asked shocked

"Masamune-sama. I can't believe what you just…"

"WHAAA!" Yukimura stood "Sasuke must be waiting for me."He bowed to them and left

Masamune smirked "he IS something, Kojuurou. I told him to come… but he can't be that naïve. If he wanted **me** he'll come. YOU SEE?"

Kojuurou just looked at him

………….

"Give me that last report" asked a man wearing a very expensive yukata sat drinking his tea

"He's there. He arrived to Oshu with a ninja"

"Good! Now, I want you to stop attacking from inside of Oshu. I want you to focus more about him."

"He looks the same like the painting, But older. And he remember nothing of his past before he went to Takeda Shingen" answered the soldier.

"He doesn't?" the man smiled "you're dismissed

"Yes, Takatori-sama" the soldier answered and left his lord

Takatori lifted his brush to paint the last detail of his picture… a brown haired and eyed child appeared in the painting.

"You're finally coming back to me, son of Masayuki. You're finally coming back to where you belong" his fingers ran on the painting as he admired the big eyes of the 3 years old child

"Just a little more… Sanada Yukimura"

……………………………….

That's it for this chapter… please read and review… criticism are welcomed with open arms. And if you have any ideas you are free to tell me. I'll be glad to listen to them.


	4. innocence

Hello everyone, how are you doing?

God! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the delay. I had my exams + a stupid fever. But my exams are over now and I'm here.

Review responds:

Kurohana Sakurai: sorry! Here's the update

Rei-no-hisato: waaa! I'm so sorry about your nails *brings band aid* I'll fix it

Gb: thanks ^^

Lady-death: here I am ^^

Jam-kchan: I'm glad

Manmannikuman: wow! That's a long hard name! I'm glad you liked it. Here's the update.

…..

Haunted by Past…. Chapter: 4

Yukimura woke up to find Sasuke already awake. He wasn't even there. He left to find Kojuurou and Sasuke chatting

"Ohayo! Sasuke, Kojuurou-dono" Yukimura said

"Ohayo! Danna." Sasuke said smiling and Kojuurou nodded.

"Ohayo, Sasuke" Yukimura said smiling "what's wrong?"

Kojuurou cleared his throat "a very rich merchant sent to Masamune-sama a litter. He said he's coming to help"

Yukimura gave him a puzzled look "why is that bad? Kojuurou-dono?"

"Because no one knows about what's happening here but us and your lord" Kojuurou answered

Yukimura guessed "shinobi?"

"Could be" Sasuke said "it proves that what's happening isn't from someone from here. There's one out there who is trying to hunt Masamune-sama"

"Hm" Kojuurou nodded "I guess I'll have to be careful"

"Yes we should" came Masamune's voice. He looked at Yukimura "MORNING, Sanada Yukimura"

Yukimura bowed "ohayo guzai masu, Masamune-dono" he raised "what will you do about it?"

"I gave the messenger a letter inviting his lord. I am sure that he knows something"

Kojuurou looked surprised "Masamune-dono… so fast? We don't know anything about him"

"I know that he knows something… so he's behind something. The faster we start, the more fun it is" he looked at Yukimura "don't you think so?" when Yukimura just looked, Masamune smirked "so, you're coming to my place tonight?"

"what?" Sasuke cried "what are you talking about?"

Oh how Masamune loved to torture Sasuke. He knew Sasuke already wanted Yukimura, but no one told him not to start on giving him hints. So, Masamune won "he's coming to my place to have some dango and drink"

"danna! You can't"

"eeeh, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked, but Masamune interrupted

"we already made a deal. If you're interested in him, you should've taken him long time ago" Masamune said smirking

Sasuke was shaking in anger. How dare he? How dare he talk about Yukimura as if he was some whore!

"Masamune-sama! The messenger is gone?" one soldier came

"What?" Masamune asked "but he said he'll be leaving this evening. Why is he already gone?"

"I dunno sir" the soldier said "we didn't find him this morning. He's gone"

"hn! Doesn't matter. We'll be prepared. We already know that there's someone behind me, and that he's coming." Masamune said in a careless tone

"Masamune-dono?" Yukimura asked worried

"HA! NO PROBLEM!" Masamune said and looked at Yukimura "wanna spar?"

"hai!" Yukimura excitedly drew out his spears leaving Kojuurou and Sasuke looking at them leaving

"yare yare" Sasuke mumbled "they really can't stop themselves, can they?"

…

Takatori Akihiro was man who loved to make everything his own way. Even when the environment around wasn't suitable. He never tries to adapt, he'd try to change everything around him to make it more suitable for him. To Takatori Akihiro, money was the strongest god there to worship, then comes love and happiness and other things.

"Money can buy love and happiness" he said smiling as he added more details to the picture "I'll have you again, my child. There's nothing I regret in my life more than throwing you away" he touched the picture "but don't worry. I have money now. I can take you back where you belong"

"Takatori-sama!" came a voice

Came a voice from outside and he glared at the door. Then the voice continued

"Lord Date Masamune invited you to Oshu"

A smile appeared on his lips "I know! Now leave" he ran his hand over his hair. White has already found their way to his black colored hair "poor naïve Date Masamune. He thinks I'm after him" he stood "I shall wear my best clothes tomorrow. I want him to see me in my best look" he looked at his painting "Sanada Yukimura… soon, you'll be back here again. And then…" he hugged the painting "… we'll be together. Happy"

Morning came slowly to Takatori; he felt the second pass as an hour. He couldn't wait to see how the boy has grown up.

Takatori indeed had chosen the best to wear. His black formal Japanese clothes made him look great. He added a katana. He didn't know how to use it very well, but he'd put it on to impress the kid.

"I'm coming" he said smiling

Once he left his house, one of his slaves bowed

"Takatori-sama… your horse is ready"

Takatori nodded "tell my guards that I'm ready to go."

"Hai! Takatori-sama"

…..

Oshu…

Masamune looked at Yukimura who was still sleeping. He sighed. The boy was still innocent. Didn't even understand the hints he gave him.

His eyes softened when he remembered the last night. When Sanada Yukimura hesitantly came to his place to get the dango he was promised to have.

"eeh… Masamune-dono"

"Get in, Sanada Yukimura" he smirked when he saw Yukimura coming in

"Kombanwa. Masamune-dono" he bowed and Masamune nodded

"do you know why are you here, Sanada Yukimura?"

"Hai! Oyakata-sama sent me here to help you with whatever is going on." Yukimura answered quickly

Masamune looked at him "I see" he poured some sake and gave it to Yukimura

"Masamune-dono. I ca-"

"you're in my territory and that's an order. Take it" Masamune said with a firm tone

"I'm not sure if I should"

"are you going to have the drink, Sanada Yukimura? Or should I use force?"

Yukimura looked puzzled. Force? To drink?

"nothing will happen" Masamune assured. With hesitate hands, Yukimura took the cup and sipped a little

Masamune smiled "here's your dango"

Yukimura's face lightened "arigato!" he started eating. His drink was forgotten on the small table. Once he put the last one in his mouth, Masamune came closer

"what do you think of me. Sanada Yukimura?"

"Masamune-dono is a great warrior" Yukimura said smiling

"I know" Masamune said and pushed Yukimura to the floor "I'm great with other things too though" he gently started kissing Yukimura's nick

"eh?... ah- Masamune-dono. What are you doing?"

Masamune couldn't believe it. The voice of Yukimura was really confused "I'm showing you what other things I'm great at" he smirked and returned back to Yukimura's neck. Yukimura was silent for a moment. Just lying there nervously. Soon, his breaths started to become heavy and a moan escaped his lips

"M-Masamune-dono… please stop!" he gently pushed Masamune

"aah? You really want me to stop?"

"Masamune-dono. It doesn't feel right" Yukimura said shaking his head "it feels funny… and weird"

Masamune stared at Yukimura's confused eyes then nodded "OK." He rose and gave Yukimura some space to sit up "we should sleep" he said and Yukimura looked at him

His eyes were confused, full of question, but he only nodded and laid on the futon that was offered to him

"Don't think of anything, Sanada Yukimura" Masamune sighed "just sleep"

Yukimura's eyes slowly started to close and the confused expression started to fade. Masamune sighed again….

He was not going to rape his rival… but sooner or later, he'll get what he wants.

…..

Update will be soon since exams are over… but if there wasn't any reviews, then no promises.


	5. childhood

I'm BAAACK FROM THE DEAD!

I'll spare you the excuses and get to the reviews and then the story. I wanted to update this at Friday, but thought that you deserve an early update. ^^

So here's my Thanks to:

**Manmannikuman**: thank you for correcting me. I appreciate it. I'm sorry for the short chapters *bow*

**Rie-no-Hisato**** : **Sasuke is slow because he doesn't want to scare Yukimura XD

**Metal-jam****: **thank you! Hope you'll like this chapter too

**Azab****:** I'm truly sorry I'm late

**mystic rei****: **^_^ Yukimura's past is very soon to be known. Thank you for the review. About who Yukimura will fall for… ^^ thanks for the idea!

**Shizuhana**** :** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Masamune isn't a rapist, but he's still a brat XD

**pokeaddict17****:** ^_^ yeah! I agree. Masamune's nature makes the fans believe he'd be a pervert.. *I'm one of them though*

**Punchfopeace**** :** glad you enjoyed it. Here's an update.

Thank you everyone. I'm really sorry for all the waiting.

Notes in this chapter:

Words in Italic are dreams of the past or flash back "_italic_"

The past of Sarutobi Sasuke is totally from my twisted imagination. I've tried to look for his real past but found that he's an imaginary character. So I made this past to serve the story.

Enjoy!

…..

Haunted By Past… Chapter : 5

_"You ungrateful idiot" _

_Sasuke closed his eyes shut as he took the beating. His father was drunk again. It was always like this. Since his mother died two years ago. Since then, Sasuke was the one taking care of the house. Cleaning and cooking. Today, his father decided that he didn't want to eat the rice bowl that Sasuke offered._

_"That's all I could do, you didn't bring anything eatable for a while"_

_"You ungrateful brat! You know I'm broke. You should go and find some job yourself"_

_Sasuke gasped in pain when a kick was sent to him. He felt as if his rip was breaking and his breath was forced out of his lungs. Gathering the strength that left to him, he stood and pushed his father who lost balance and fell knocking the small lamp beside him._

_Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as his father cried in terror and pain trying to extinguish the fire that caught him, but only succeeded on knocking stuff around. The 'sake' fell from the small table making the fire larger. "F-father" he mumbled, eyes wide. Everything was burning. Everything was red and black. He wanted to go out… he wanted to forget everything… he wanted to disappear_

…

The voice of the birds was what woke Sasuke up. He sighed "it's been long time I almost forgotten." He mumbled to himself and his eyes widened "DANNA!" he looked around

Yukimura wasn't there. Yukimura didn't come. He did go to Masamune's. Clenching his fists, he went outside to see Kojuurou practicing. "Where's Sanada-danna?" he asked

"I haven't seen him" Kojuurou answered, stopping his moves to look at Sasuke

"Today?"

"yes! I just hope Masamune-sama knows what he's doing"

"And you know who that merchant is?" Sasuke asked concerned and Kojuurou nodded

"I've read the messages. His name is Takatori Akihiro."

"I can't believe it" Sasuke said and Kojuurou sent him a questioning look. "It's a merchant who deals with armors and swords. But he can't fight with them" Sasuke explained

"so he's not a warrior? Then why would he?"

"we'll know" Sasuke answered smiling "just be close to your lord. Not that you need me to tell you."

Kojuurou smiled "yes, I've already prepared. I'll protect Masamune-sama at all costs"

…..

Masamune was still staring at Yukimura's sleeping figure. He didn't sleep at all. The sight of Yukimura sleeping and mumbling 'oyakata-sama' every once in a while made him smile "how ironic" he said then looked at the table. The sake was still there. He stood and exhaled deeply as he walked to the table, drinking a little to help his dry throat. "oi! Sanada Yukimura! Rise up!"

Brown eyes opened and stared at Masamune "Date-dono?"

"Who could it be?" he smirked "WAKE UP…. We've got a lot a PARTY today"

Yukimura looked at Masamune with confusion, but nodded and went outside to find a lake and wash.

"DANNA!"

"Sasuke?" he looked at Sasuke who appeared worried… very

"where have you been? Danna" he said holding Yukimura's shoulders

"I just had dango with Masamune-dono and slept there"

"is that all what happened?" Sasuke asked. When Yukimura saw that look, he suddenly was on the verge of crying

"no, Sasuke! I defied oyakata-sama's order and drank sake. I, Yukimura at fault. I apologize. I shall accept any punishment decided by oyakata-sama"

Sasuke smiled. So nothing has happened "danna! Just don't defy oyakata-sama's orders again. I won't mention it to him"

Yukimura nodded "hai! I, Yukimura, shall owe you this one."

Sasuke nodded. Before Yukimura could start again, he pointed at a small lake "you can wash there. We'll meet Takatori Akihiro with Date-danna."

"Takatori Akihiro" Yukimura mumbled the name then stared at Sasuke's eyes "you don't suppose he's after Masamune-dono's head?"

"could be. He could also be after his six claws. Hisahide did the same."

"mmm" Yukimura nodded "we shall be at alert"

"I agree" Sasuke said "after all, it's our mission"

Yukimura smiled "I won't fail oyakata-sama" he looked at Masamune's soldiers 'also, if anyone is to defeat Masamune-dono, it'll be I, Sanada Yukimura'

…

"Masamune-sama! It's Kojuurou. I brought you breakfast"

"get in, Kojuurou"

Kojuurou opened the door and stepped in, putting the food in front of Masamune "Masamune-sama. I was just informed that Takatori Akihiro is already heading here with some of his pawns." He looked down "some of them are samurai warriors"

"HA! NO COINCEDENCE!" Masamune said smirking "if he already knew, then there might be a big possibility that he's responsible for it"

"Masamune-sama. There's a big possibility that the other nations know of our distress"

"what are you worried about, Kojuurou? It'll be over soon"

"also…" he was silent

"eh?"

Kojuurou looked at the window watching Yukimura chat with the soldiers happily "about Sanada Yukimura… Masamune-dono"

"he's quite a catch. Isn't he?" Masamune said smirking and looked at the window "yesterday I just found that he's still pure. HA! The more to make me even want him"

"Masamune-sam-"

"NO PROBLEM!" Masamune stood "that Akihiro guy is coming. Prepare my meeting chamber"

"yes, Masamune-sama. I'll excuse myself"

Masamune went outside to join Yukimura and the soldiers. Once he stood beside Yukimura, he suddenly found Sarutobi Sasuke there. "had a pleasant night?" he asked Sasuke smirking. Enjoying the frown on Sasuke's face

"I'm a shinobi. The place I sleep in won't matter to me"

"eh? That's a pity. I made sure you get a comfortable futon since Yukimura was to be sleeping with me yesterday. By the way, Sanada Yukimura-" He turned to Yukimura "you're invited to some dango tonight too"

"huh?" Yukimura looked surprised then "my sinister apologize Masamune-dono. But I must refuse this invitation"

Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief. Though he knew why Yukimura was refusing. He didn't want to defy Shingen's orders and drink. Anyways, not going to Masamune was pleasant to Sasuke.

"eeeh? You dare turn down my invitation?"

"Masamune-danna. I must speak with Sanada-danna. Excuse us" and he walked away with Yukimura following him "Sanada-danna. We didn't come here to eat dango"

"I know Sasuke. I didn't accept the invitation"

"also, I just knew that Takatori Akihiro is coming here soon. He'll be here at any moment"

"hai! I'm prepared" he then noticed the distant look on Sasuke's face "what's the matter, Sasuke?"

"ah! Nothing. Sanada-danna." He looked at Yukimura and smiled "I just remembered when oyakata-sama took me under his care"

"I don't remember much of that time. But I remember we used to play together"

Sasuke smiled "it was after my father's death. When one of the farmers of oyakata-sama's castle was raising me and taking me to work with him"

"tell me about it. Sasuke" Yukimura said smiling setting on the grass.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled… 'I liked you… since we were children'

_"Sasuke! Hurry up boy. Don't slack down!"_

_"yes! Kazuya-danna" Sasuke said and continued picking up the apples. After his father's death, some old man named Kazuya took him under his wing. The man was very kind to him. even treated him like a son, and Sasuke was very grateful for that. But still, when he climbs the trees and pick up the fruits, he always looked at Takeda Shingen training that kid. The kid was young, loud and knew nothing about life. In Sasuke's thoughts, this child was Shingen's son. It was always like this. Every day! He'd help Kazuya with the farm then climb on a tree and watch the father and son train… until Shingen went to the war. That day, was different. That day, he was able to talk to the child._

_He was working with Kazuya plowing, then stared at the child with confusion. "what brings him here?" he asked no one. One of the workers saw him _

_"ah! You're the kid oyakata-sama is training? What brings you here?"_

_However, the child only looked at the man with confused eyes then a big smile appeared on his face "ohayo guzai masu"_

_The man nodded "ohayo! What are you doing here, kid?"_

_But the child kept looking around, he smiled widely when he saw Sasuke and started to wave"_

_"go to him Sasuke. He must be missing oyakata-sama. He's young and he have no one to play with"_

_"but Kazuya-danna" the man only nodded to him to go. Sasuke did…_

_He ran to Yukimura "hello! My name is Sasuke" he took Yukimura's hand and walked him out of the forest then looked at Yukimura "what's your name?"_

_"Yukimura" and the child was laughing for no reason and running around Sasuke "Sasuke! Sasuke!" making Sasuke smile in amusement. _

_That day, Yukimura dragged Sasuke to the house and ate some dango with him. played with him ninja and listened to Yukimura who was talking about oyakata-sama. He noticed that Yukimura said oyakata-sama and not father _

_"Yukimura. Is oyakata-sama your father?"_

_"huh?" Yukimura looked at Sasuke "father?"_

_Sasuke tried to explain "my father's name was Kyo. So I'm asking you about oyakata-sama. If he was not your father, What's your father name?"_

_Yukimura stared at Sasuke "oyakata-sama's name is oyakata-sama" he said as if he was stating the abvious. Sasuke frowned_

_"oyakata-sama's name is Takeda… Takeda Shingen"_

_"NOOOO! HIS NAME IS OYAKATA-SAMA! I'VE NEVER HEARD ANYONE CALL HIM OTHER THAN THAT"_

_"gah! Alright! You'll understand when you grow up" he turned his face to the side "bet you don't even know what does oyakata-sama mean" then looked at Yukimura and smiled when he found that he was already asleep._

_Everday turned out the same. He'd help Kazuya with the farm then go with Yukimura once the boy appear there until Takeda came back. That day, he didn't see Yukimura. Although he tried to convince himself that he didn't care, yet, something was missing inside him._

_Next day, he was on the tree eating his onigiri. He heared Yukimura shouting "SASUKEEE!" 'he came?' Sasuke thought and looked_

_His eyes widened when he saw Takeda Shingen there with Yukimura who was pointing at him and shouting his name. Sasuke jumped from the tree and went to Shingen kneeling respectfully "oyakata-sama"_

_"you're pretty fast and lean, Sasuke-kun" Shingen said smiling "perhaps this is not your place"_

_Then, Sasuke started to learn how to become a ninja and joined the training._

…..

Yukimura smiled "and Sasuke… you kept being at my side." Then looked at the sky "sometimes I wish if I can remember some things, Or at least if I knew them… like… who was my father. What kind of man was he?"

Sasuke only stared. He then smiled and patted Yukimura's shoulder "one can't change his fate- huh?" he looked at the soldiers as they ran to open the gates "he's here"

"Takatori Akihiro" Yukimura continued watching as they led a very rich looking man to the meeting chamber. Four of his pawns entered with him, the other four stayed outside "he must be really rich" Yukimura said and Sasuke nodded

"he's a weapons merchant after all"

…

Takatori Akihiro smiled at Masamune who was waiting for him. "kombanwa, Date-san"

Masamune frowned at him "just get on with it"

"Ah! Impatient aren't we?" he sat and waved with his hand pointing to the servants. One of them came putting a bundle on the floor then unwrapped it revealing a fine quality looking sword "a gift, for the one eyed dragon from me."

"What for?" Masamune said looking at the sword "we don't need swords"

"Please don't be nervous. I didn't come here to hassle"

"I'm not nervous." Masamune said then smirked "I'm always cool. It's just that I don't trust you. You came at a very unpleasant time. YOU SEE?" He took a sip from the sake that was offered to him by Kojuurou "how did you know about the distress in Oshu?"

"Masamune-sama!" came a voice from behind the door "Sanada Yukimura wishes to join the meeting."

"OK! Let him in. he came here for that anyway"

Takatori Akihiro's full attention was toward the door that was opened. He smiled widely as he saw Yukimura enter 'the same… the same innocent eyes, the same hair color. But… it got long., So much longer. His skin still pure and looks soft. He grew up, but still looking the same.'

"Sanada Yukimura." Yukimura kneeled "it's an honor to meet you. Takatori-dono"

Takatori smirked 'still polite. His voice still got that tone. But he called me Takatori-dono instead of 'tosan. He used to call me Akihiro-tosan.'

"Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. The young tiger of Kai. The only son of Masayuki. How proud he'd be if he was still alive"

Yukimura stared at him not believing what he heard his eyes full of confusion and shock "y-you know my father?"

Akihiro smirked "I know everything about your father… and your past. Sanada Yukimura"

Yukimura just stared confused.

This man said he knew him

He said he knew his father

He said he knew everything.

Yukimura decided that he MUST talk to this man alone.

…..

Ok! A new chapter is done. I didn't desert the story. I just died for a while but I'm back. Hope you liked this chapter

As always. If you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me. If you have any note, I'll hear it with an open mind.

I'll see you soon ^_^


	6. the name

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. So busy, but you people deserve a new chapter.

I love you all.

Thanks to:

**Buub****:** no one can't love Yukimura. He's got the word adorable written on his face

**MukuroforHibari****:** yup he had two sons in the real life. But this is just a fanfiction. Sorry if I disappointed you. But Yukimura in my story has no brother.

**Shizuhana****:** lols! What oyakata-sama says, Yukimura obeys

**mystic rei**: actually, it is I who should be grateful and thank you for the review. It's the reviews that keeps me go on the story.

**azab**: ^^ thanks! Here's an update.

**Oo****:** I'm so sorry it's late. But here's a new chapter. Hope you like it

**toribabekit**: *hugs you*I'm so so sorry for late update! I hope you'll like this chapter my dear.

**Metal-jam**: here's a next chapter. As things going well for Yuki… ummm.. let's say he has a stalker now.

**armoitituskhcdrh****:** it's alright! I'm glad you reviewed in the end ^^. And yes! I prefer Yuki with Date, but who knows how this story will end?

**Iris Taishou****:** XD now a new chapter. (loved your comment)

**kay-kw33n****:** thank you ^^ I'm glad

**Ivy Jane Backer****:** ^^ here's an update. Oh! Takatori didn't do anything yet?

…..

Date Masamune cursed the day Takatori came to Oshu. The man was smug and full of himself. And he acted as if he has the power to do anything

"I am willing to offer help to the Date clan" he said

How annoying! How fucking annoying. A mere merchant offering help in wars, and what on earth did he mean by

"don't worry! The attacks will stop since I'm here. I'm sure about it"

Yeah right! Unless HE was the one who was sending the fucking attacks. "THAT BASTARD!" Masamune wanted to kill him. He however kept his own cool look the whole boring meeting. Yes! The meeting was useless and nothing useful was said.

"Kojuurou?" he asked and the other looked down

"Masamune-sama! There's a puzzle we need to fix" he said "Takatori Akihiro knows about the attacks. But he's not after us. After hearing his words in the meeting, he's covering for something" he raised his head "Oshu isn't his goal"

"The swords? My head?" Masamune asked then looked at Kojuurou "perhaps yours"

"Who knows?" He stood "I'll promise, I'll keep my eye on him"

"EXCELLENT! You do that, Kojuurou"

Kojuurou nodded and left Masamune alone to think

"what are you after… Takatori Akihiro?"

….

Takatori Akihiro was enjoying the hospitality. The one eyed dragon was not THAT generous, and he made it clear that he doesn't trust him. But that wasn't important. The real mouse was walking to the trap. He smiled when he heard

"Takatori-sama! Sanada Yukimura wishes to speak to you"

He did not answer. He just smiled and stood quickly fixing his clothes, then his hair making it a neat long pony tail. He put two small cups and one bottle of sake then sat properly after he poured in only one cup… finally he spoke "let him in, without his weapons"

There was a sound of protest and a "I'm a warrior. I can't go without them" comment and Takatori smiled "get in, Sanada Yukimura, I'm no warrior. You'll not need them"

After a moment that seemed like hesitation from the young tiger, he finally gave up and left his spears out.

Takatori Akihiro stared at every move Yukimura made as he got in. every step, his eyes and where he looked, how he sat and rested his palms on his thighs

"Takatori-dono. Konbanwa!" his eyes were on his, looking at him with curiosity and innocence. He smiled

"Konbanwa! Son of Masayuki"

At that, Yukimura tilted his head in a way Akihiro thought it was cute

"Takatori-dono! Please allow me to ask about my family… my real family"

"Sanada Yukimura that's a long story" he sipped from the sake "it'll take a life time to tell"

That made Yukimura look down

"pour me more, Sanada Yukimura" he ordered and Yukimura obeyed. He poured the sake in Akihiro's cup then blinked when the other replaced the cup with another waiting for him to fill it. He did though without questioning. But Akihiro placed the filled cup in front of him

"A-Takatori-dono! I can't"

However, Takatori didn't pursue him more. He just nodded

"what do you know about your past, son of Masayuki?"

Yukimura shook his head "nothing other than what oyakata-sama told me"

Akihiro nodded "and?"

"apparently, they… my parents died when I was really young. And one of Takeda soldiers took me to oyakata-sama. And he took care of me"

A muffled laugh escaped Akihiro. What was this bullshit? Yukimura was not even from Kai in the first place. However, he didn't say anything about it. He decided to show Yukimura "I have a portrait of your father, And also of you when you were a young child. Your father was my friend. My best friend.

Yukimura blinked "what happened? How did he die? And what happened to my mother?"  
"I just told you son. This is a long story. If you wanted to know. To go back where you belng, then you should leave with me."

Yukimura looked down "I can't leave oyakata-sama's side"

"even if it's the only way to reveal your past?" Akihiro was patient, but inside, he was bothered with Yukimura's decision

After a hesitate look. Yukimura nodded "even if it's the only way to reveal my past"

Akihiro nodded "then I can't help you. Young man"

Yukimura nodded "my apologize for bothering you, Takatori-dono. I'll dismiss myself" he stood and left

"my lord!" Akihiro's soldier got in "it didn't go well?"

"Patience Kazuya! Patience! When I say that I'll have him. Then I will. He belongs between my arms."

….

Masamune blinked when he saw Yukimura walk to the lake with sorrowful expressions. He watched him sit and hug his knees and look at the starry sky

He didn't hear Masamune approach him with silent steps

"What's bothering you, Sanada Yukimura?"

Yukimura blinked and looked up "Masamune-dono!" he quickly stood and Masamune patted his head

"Sit down, Sanada-Yukimura!" they sat "what was bothering you?"

Yukimura hugged his knees tightly and frowned. "Masamune-dono! I… I don't know what to do."

Masamune raised an eyebrow

"Takatori-dono! He said he knows about my past. But in order to get to know it, I must leave Kai… I must leave oyakata-sama... I must leave… Sasuke"

The way Yukimura mentioned Sasuke's name bothered Masamune

"you got romantic interests toward the shinobi?" the expressions on Yukimura's face were priceless

"SHAMELESS MASAMUNE-DONO! SHAAAMELESSSSS!"

So was the outburst. Masamune smiled "what is it then?"

"h-he… he's like a brother to me. My childhood friend"

"do you trust me? Sanada Yukimura?"

Yukimura looked at him confused but nodded

"I think… if these people you love, love you back and trust you, they'll give you time to see who you really are. YOU SEE?"

Yukimura smiled "I understand… thank you, Masamune-dono" he looked down "I'm glad you're here for me"

"I'll always be here for you"

When Masamune said that, a warm feeling consumed Yukimura. It was as if he was yearning to hear these words. Not bothering to hide the blush on his face, he nodded "a-arigato"

"NO PROBLEM, Sanada Yukimura" and his lips were pressing softly against Yukimura. Too softly it was easy for Yukimura to push Masamune, but he didn't. in fact, Yukimura's mind was confused and Masamune took advantages of that and started caressing the younger one's chest as he slowly laid him on the grass. His tongue entering the other's mouth once the gasp was let out of Yukimura's lips.

What was that feeling? He never felt it. He even didn't believe himself when that moan escaped him once Masamune was kissing his neck.

Masamune smirked "look Sanada Yukimura! You have a mark on your neck" he gently kissed the mark and Yukimura quickly pushed Masamune and hugged himself "please stop, Masamune-dono"

"you really want me to stop?" Masamune knew it. He was indeed succeeding in waking the desire in Yukimura's body, but the boy's fear was not making it hard. He'll wait "we can go sleep, Sanada Yukimura"  
Yukimura stood "h-hai! I'll be going back to Sasuke"

Without waiting for any answer, Yukimura ran, still hugging himself. Masamune watched until he disappeared, then he exhaled "GODDAMMIT!" he cursed "he got me aroused" he stood and walked back "Kojuurou, I want you" Kojuurou nodded and followed the other. When they got inside Masamune's house, Kojuurou was led to the bed room and watched Masamune strip slowly. He knew what he had to do.

It wasn't their first time. Nor of them was a virgin and nor of them was shy about it. Masamune desired a strong touch and Kojuurou was glad to give it. No matter how many lovers Masamune had, no matter how much it bothered Kojuurou when Masamune would go to someone else. He knew, in the end, it's he who Masamune will return to… it's he who Masamune loved… and even if girls and women would through themselves at his feet… it's Masamune Kojuurou will ever have an intimate moments with, because he loved his lord. And Masamune knew that he did.

…..

Sasuke wasn't asleep. The futons were on the ground, and he was laying but not asleep. Since the meeting with that Takatori man and Yukimura was acting strangely. He was… depressed

"you're still awake, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat and looked at Yukimura "danna! Where were you? You're late"

"I'm sorry Sasuke" he went to his futon

"aren't you going to change? You can't sleep in these clothes"

"ah! Yeah!"

Sasuke went to help Yukimura take off his jacket and his eyes widened "d-danna? What's this?" he placed a finger on the mark and Yukimura swallowed nervously

"I-I don't know, Sasuke. I was talking to Masamune-dono and he made it"

Sasuke frowned "what were you talking about?"

"…"

"danna!" Sasuke started "do you have feelings toward the one eyed dragon?"

Yukimura looked confused "f-feelings?"

"do you love him danna?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING SASUKE? SHAMELESS… SHAAAMELESSSS!"

Sasuke looked at him with a weird look… was it…. Sadness?

"danna… only lovers do that" when Yukimura gasped Sasuke continued "it means he wants to have an intimate relationship with you danna"

Yukimura placed his hand softly on the mark "I- I do like Masamune-dono… but.. but not that way"

"danna I advice you to take it easy on yourself. Don't allow him to touch you unless you know that you love him. Do you understand me danna? Because other than that, it's just shameless lust" he caressed Yukimura's cheek gently then smiled softly "go sleep. Don't overdo yourself"

Yukimura nodded and went to sleep.

…

Next morning was not easy for Takatori Akihiro. Once the man saw the mark on the boy's neck, his mood turned dangerously down.

"WHO THE HELL TOUCHED HIM?" he shouted "I'LL CUT HIS HEAD OFF! JUST LET ME KNOW WHO HE IS"

"Takatori-sama we have no idea. Maybe you should hurry up with your pla-"

"I'M THE ONE WHO DECIDES THAT!" he shouted then frowned "however, I should do so." He looked at the nervous servant "tell the one eyed dragon that we're leaving this night. And send for Yukimura that I want to talk to him before I go" he smiled "and prepare the tea and dango"

"yes, Akihiro-sama" he left

Not too long after and the servant returned "I have informed the one eyed dragon with your decision Takatori-sama. He didn't seem to care. He spoke to me with something I didn't understand"

"and Yukimura?"

"he said he'll come to talk to you"

Akihiro nodded and waited for the young tiger to come.

….

"I think I'll go with him Sasuke"

Sasuke looked sad again "I can't stop you from going with him danna. But…" he rubbed the back of his head then smiled encouragingly "yes! If that's what you want, do it. And you'll always find me when you need me."

Yukimura nodded "arigato! Sasuke!

And Yukimura was there sitting with Akihiro. Ready to listen to anything Akihiro was willing to say.

"your name is Sanada Masayuki Yukimura, not Sanada Genjiro Yukimura as you are known to be. you were born in a poor village near Kai, not in Kai itself"

Yukimura nodded sipping more of the tea that was served. He didn't interrupt the other

"your mother died when she gave birth to you seventeen years ago"

"S-seventeen? I'm seventeen?" so oyakata-sama was mistaken when he said he was older? Or did he say it in purpose?

"yes" Akihiro smirked "you looked tired, Sanada Yukimura"

And indeed, he barely could keep his eyes open "gomen, Akihiro-dono. I don't know what happened to me"

"it's alright… you'll come back with me, right?"

Yukimura nodded weakly, and suddenly he was on the floor. Akihiro took off his coat and covered the young tiger

"the drug in the tea worked perfectly" tracing a finger on the delicate cheek "tomorrow, you'll find your real home" he laid him on his futon and laid beside him "sweet dreams, my beautiful Yukimura"

His eyes closed

Now, he had everything he wanted.

…..

Next chapters should contain mature scenes. Weather its torture, sexual themes or blood. Would you like me to cut off these scenes or change the rate as I promised? I'm asking because I don't want anyone uncomfortable while reading.

Till next time, LightShadowsh


	7. snowy village

Helloooooo I'm lightshadowsh, I remember it, so you don't have to! (XD Nostalgic Critic FTW)

I'm so glad you're liking my story so far, I really wanted to update sooner, but I fell ill and to tell the truth, didn't have enough energy to do anything other than sleep ^^'

So thanks to the kind reviews, I could stand up again and write a new chapter XD… sooo big thanks to you guys for reading and special awesome thanks with sugar, cream and cherry on top to these AWESOME guys

**ryuusama's disciple****:** I'm SOO happy you are liking it. I hope you find this chapter is good too.

**patrengkee**: I apologize for the mistakes. I'm doing my best, so I hope I'll improve next chapters. I'm glad you like the story and yeah! XD also, I've read about the real Sanada Yukimura. But I'm not planning on making them similar. I'm planning on being WAAY evil XD

**Ivy Jane Backer****:** ^^ I'm so happy you think that. As to who he's going to end up with, it's a surprise.

**Miyu****:** yeah! :( grammatical and spelling error sucks when you're not a native speaker. But I'm doing my best. ^^ thanks for cheering for my and reviewing. I'm glad you're liking the story

**kay-kw33n**: ^^ glad you love it… and more you will have ^^

**Iris Taishou**: I love blood and torture too XD but blood isn't going to be in this chapter. It just came out too long. Sorry!

**azab**: thanks! I'm so glad you love it

**lighten dash**: BEST! REVIEW! EVER! : ) how are you? Well.. I was indeed not feeling well, but now I'm feeling better. I'm sorry I updated late. But I hope this update will be good enough to satisfy you my dear… thanks for your kind review, and happy Eid Al-Adha and happy new Hejri year ^^

**XxKarasuKillsxX**: xDD ALL of my villains need mental help… all of them are psychos. Lol. But thanks. I'm glad you love my story

Thank you guys very much… this chapter is finally here.

**A/N: **Sapporo Yuki Matsuri is a snow festival in Japan. 

…

He couldn't believe himself

Finally! After all these years! After all this waiting! Yukimura was finally here, beside him. Oh how he grew up… how beautiful he has become. When his servant told him that the kid has grown up, yet looked the same, Akihiro imagined a handsome tall young man. Never did he expect to see him still young and naïve. He was sad that he had lost that child. But after seeing him, Yukimura was still a child. A beautiful one! "However, not young to the point that I can't touch you… I have waited so long for this moment" he kissed the sleeping tiger's forehead "god how I love you. I want you to be in my arms forever… I want to give you everything and see you smile to me again calling me tousan." He ran a hand through Yukimura's hair "my sweet, sweet little boy. Everything will be ok again"

…

"Are you ready? Yukimura" Akihiro asked smiling gently and Yukimura nodded. "Well then. Let's go"

Yukimura tightened his coat around himself and looked back giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke smiled back and nodded

_"Takatori-dono will take me today. I'll know about my past." He said nervously. He looked at Sasuke "Sasuke! _

_"I see! So you really want this? Danna" _

_Yukimura nodded hesitantly and Sasuke smiled encouragingly "it's going to be ok, danna! If that's what you want… though, I don't understand. You already have everything… why bother? You want to leave oyakata-sama's side?"_

_"I'd never do that Sasuke… Sasuke… I feel lost and confused. I don't know who I am or where I came from… Sasuke I don't know myself"_

_That was something Sasuke never thought about… he had always envied Yukimura for not remembering… he didn't know, not remembering could be this painful_

_"Good luck danna! Come back safe" Sasuke said smiling and Yukimura hugged him… that touch was more than enough to make Sasuke happy _

_"well! I shall leave now! I'll be back Sasuke… I belong with you and oyakata-sama's side" he said with a happy smile and Sasuke nodded_

_"on your way back, come and visit Oshu" Masamune said laying a hand on Yukimura's shoulder but was slapped away by Sasuke _

_"no way in hell danna will come and visit you pervert"_

_"aaaah? Says who? The shinobi whom had fantasies for his master for all his life?"_

_"heh! My chances are always better than yours. He works with me"_

_"__HA! NO PROBLEM__. I like a challenge" he held Yukimura's waist pulling him closer "but keep in your mind, Sanada Yukimura… I'm bigger" _

_Yukimura blinked and Sasuke was ready to attack Masamune "NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE BIGGER! I BET YOU'RE AS SMALL AS A MONKEY FINGER!"_

_"speak of yourself monkey! If your fingers are that small then-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Yukimura shouted then looked at them "we're not children. Age does not matter. You're both are good fighters in the end"_

_Masamune blinked "you… you really are…" he couldn't believe his naivety, but he shrugged it and smiled "have fun in your journey"_

_Yukimura nodded and hugged him, which made Sasuke boil in anger "arigato! Masamune-dono" he left _

_"oi! Date-danna… if you came close to Sanada-danna in any improper way, I'll cut you, no matter how big you think you are" _

_Masamune smirked and whistled "let's see how good you are then"_

Yukimura sighed. So here he was, on his horse following Takatori Akihiro to his past 'will my past affect my future? Will learning who I am, make me a different person? Will it make me grow up more and learn more?'

"we're close to my village, Sanada Yukimura" Akihiro said and Yukimura nodded

"I'm ready, Takatori-dono"

Akihiro couldn't wait till they reach and make Yukimura call him tousan again. He couldn't wait to hold the boy and make him his "very soon" he said smirking

….

Masamune wasn't there to say goodbye for Yukimura. It wasn't necessary. That old man will just give Sanada Yukimura a piece of his past then Yukimura will return back… back to him

"Masamune-sama! The dango you have ordered" Kojuurou said and Masamune glanced at him

"come and sit, Kojuurou" he mentioned for him and stared at the other as he sat "Kojuurou. Can you take the dango and put it slowly in your mouth, chew slowly then lick your lips?" he smirked when he saw Kojuurou frown

"Masamune-sama! I'd appreciate it if you don't have your fantasy over Sanada Yukimura through me"

That made Masamune laugh… loudly "oi Kojuurou. Are you jealous?"

"I'm not, Masamune-sama. I'm just trying to keep my modesty"

Masamune smiled "I'm glad this was your answer." He took a piece of dango and ate it "relax, I'm not going to force you to eat like him. You wouldn't look cute anyway"

Kojuurou smiled, knowing that this wasn't an insult "I know that Masamune-sama doesn't want me to be cute"

"indeed! You're good the way you are" Masamune said and walked to Kojuurou kissing him "I don't usually like to have time with someone who's not you Kojuurou, but" he looked down "Sanada Yukimura. I really feel weird when I look at him"

"I think… Masamune-sama should leave the kid alone… he's too naïve for this" Kojuurou said. He did worry for Yukimura… he really meant to help Yukimura

"I'm glad you're at my side Kojuurou." He looked at the window "Kojuurou. It's an order. Be at my side forever… be my right eye forever"

Kojuurou nodded "as you wish. Masamune-sama" 'in the end, I myself wish to be by your side… my lord'

…..

They were finally there at the village. People were getting out of the way muttering to each others as the horses passed. Takatori Akihiro smirked "these people… all of them are going to be at your command my young Yuki-chan"

That made Yukimura look at the other "Y-Yuki-chan?" he felt insulted. He barely knew the other and now he's being called Yuki-chan?

Akihiro however just smiled not thrilled by Yukimura's glare but actually finding it amusing in a cute way "Yuki-chan. I'm nearly as old as your father. And I had raised you for a while in your youth. Please!" he smiled kindly "make me happy and call me the way you used to. Call me Akihiro-Tousan"

"but Takatori-dono-"

"Akihiro-tousan Yuki-chan. Please!" he gave him a desperate look "let me feel that you don't hate me for losing you all these years"

Yukimura sighed. He didn't hate him. Of course he didn't. How could he hate him if he didn't know him? "Relax, Akihiro-tousan. I'm not mad. I don't remember anything from our past. I'm sorry if I hurt you, because you seem to remember a lot"

"Yes!" Akihiro answered "every single moment"

They reached Akihiro's mansion. It was big. VERY big and he had an uncountable number of servants. They rushed to them and walked Yukimura and Akihiro inside

"Dinner is ready Takatori-sama. We've prepared everything you ordered. Also we prepared your son's…. room"

Yukimura blinked but followed the servant to his room. It was beautiful. He loved it so much. The mattress looked expensive and comfortable and the room was nicely decorated.

After he settled in, a servant came and opened the door "Bochan! Dinner is ready"

Yukimura blinked "b-bochan?" but then he nodded "hai! Arigato"

The servant nodded "I shall take you to the dining room. However, I'll be your servant while you're here. If you ever needed anything, just call me. My name is Kyo"

Yukimura smiled "thank you, Kyo-dono"

"dono?" Kyo blinked but didn't say anything about it. He led Yukimura to the dining room where Akihiro was sitting there ready for the meal

"ah! Yuki-chan. Did you like your new room?" he asked and Yukimura nodded

"yes! Arigato, Takat-" Akihiro glared "I mean… Akihiro-tousan" he corrected himself. He was a guest here and he didn't want to bother his host "ummm… Akihiro-tousan. Will you tell me about my parents?"

Akihiro nodded and started talking as the servant poured saki and served the food in his and Yukimura's plate

"your mother was the most beautiful woman in this village. She had your hair color and your face. However, her hair was always long and sprawled on her back smoothly and nicely" he sipped "she was very beautiful"

Yukimura looked down then let his fingers run through his hair. He sighed. He suddenly wished if she was alive. But his look turned from yearning to sadness when Akihiro continued

"When she was pregnant, she got ill. Yet she never lost her beautiful smile. Nor did your father lose his support to her. He kept in being by her side. He was always noble and great… Masayuki, My best friend." He sighed and closed his eyes as if he was remembering "the day you were born, your mother thought that you were so little and cute and innocent. She said that you're the most beautiful creature she ever laid eyes on. Face as pure as snow, and the way your fingers clutched your fathers finger. It was snowing that night. I remember she looked at the window and smiled. Yukimura… that'll be his name… then she passed"

Yukimura's hand clutched the fabric of his pants and fought his tears that were suddenly threatening to fall. He never knew his parents, he never remembered them, but somehow, he felt that he's missing them. He'd give anything to see his mother's smiling face. Just for once.

Akihiro watched Yukimura fight with his own emotions and sighed "would you like me to stop for now?"

"what happened to my father?"

Akihiro smiled gently "he took care of you until you became three years old. Later those days, Masayuki used to tell me something. He said that your mother visited his dreams and told him how much she missed him, how much she wanted him beside her. I don't know but I guess being haunted by his beloved wife made him forget to take care of himself and get weak… he knew he was going to die. So, he asked me to take care of you if something happened." His hand tightened on the cup of sake "I came to visit at the Sapporo Yuki Matsuri day to take you out and play with the snow. I found that the house was so quiet. Well… I walked to your father's room only to find you curled beside his cold body crying softly" he put the cup on the table "I promised to always stay by your side, to always love you and protect you" he stood and walked to Yukimura, knelt down and hugged him "I'm so sorry I failed you… I'm so sorry"

Yukimura blinked and patted Akihiro's shoulder "you didn't fail me. You gave me to oyakata-sama because you knew he was trust worthy. Right? Akihiri-tousan"

Akihiro nodded "yes! When I lost all the money I have, I gave you to Takeda Shingen to take care of you since I couldn't feed you… but now" he cupped Yukimura's face "now you're back and I have all the money to take care of both of us"

Yukimura blinked and pushed the other gently away "Akihiro-tousan. I can't stay here. My place is in Kai, with oyakata-sama and Sasuke. I'm a soldier, a samurai. My duty is to obey the orders and fight the enemy. I can't stay here doing nothing. I really can't"

Akihiro glared at him for a moment before he do something that Yukimura never expected

He slapped him

Clutching his burning cheek, Yukimura looked at Akihiro with wide eyes "A-Akihiro-don-"

Another slap and Yukimura fell. He gasped when he was raised by Akihiro grabbing his hair "this is my house and everything goes the way I want. And when I want you to call me tousan, you WILL"

"l-let go of me" Yukimura struggled. What the hell was wrong with this man? "I'm not a child anymore. I'm a man-AH"

Akihiro dragged him out of the dining room to Yukimura's room, threw him in and locked the door"

"Akihiro-dono… please open this door now!" he called while knocking. His voice wasn't pleading but actually respectful as he always sounded "Akihiro-dono you shouldn't just imprison me here because you're not happy with my behavior. That's wrong"

"SHUT UP" Akihiro shouted "YOU WILL CALL ME TOUSAN. AND YOU WILL STAY. I FINALLY FOUND YOU I WILL NOT LET YOU GO"

Something inside Yukimura hurt. This man was just feeling what a father would feel. He was like a father who lost his son for years and he just found him but didn't get the idea that the son has grown up "Akihiro-tousan?" Yukimura said "I'm sorry… you must be hurt… you've been trying to find me all these years, yeah? You've been feeling guilty for letting me go… please don't… you tried your best."

Akihiro calmed down and opened the door to meet Yukimura's smiling face "you mean it? What you said? Does that mean you will stay here?" he caressed Yukimura's cheek and Yukimura sighed

"I will stay for a while" he blinked when the other's face was pressed to his neck and inhaled. Yukimura tried to push him away gently, but the other refused to move. He froze when he could feel Akihiro's lips in his neck "A-Akihiro-tousan?"

"shhh" he licked Yukimura's neck and started to suck. Yukimura gasped and the other smirked "so pure and delicious. Just like snow. That's why your name suits you. Yukimura" he licked the mark "snowy village" Akihiro's hand went to Yukimura's hair and grabbed his hair band making Yukimura's hair fall all over his back and he pushed him gently to the mattress.

Yukimura didn't know what to do. The man was acting just like Masamune did. However, while Masamune would stop when Yukimura tries to deny it or push him, this one was more forceful. No matter how much Yukimura tried to push him away gently, the others just continued to touch him in weird ways creating new marks over his neck and chest. Finally, when he felt a hand between his legs, Yukimura's eyes widened and he pushed the other away roughly "please don't! Akihiro-do… I mean Akihiro-tousan"

"Why? Why stop?" Akihiro asked glaring

"Only lovers do these kind of things… it's shameless when it's other than that" yes! Sasuke said that. He trusted Sasuke. Sasuke never lied to him

"I love you Yukimura" Akihiro crawled near Yukimura and hugged him "I love you"

"not that way, Akihiro-tousan. It shouldn't be that way" Yukimura pushed the other away and Akihiro growled. He just had enough of this stubbornness.

"you WILL give yourself to me, son of Masayuki" he stood grabbing Yukimura's hair and shook him "you WILL give me what I want or you will have to face my anger"

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU" Yukimura shouted and the other threw him on the floor and kicked him

"then let's see how strong you are!"

It was Akihiro's new decision… he WILL break Yukimura into submission. And he knew how.

….

I wanted to continue a little more, but I didn't want to bother you with a long chapter. However, I have started writing the next chapter already. I just hope this chapter was to your satisfaction.

: ) please review and tell me what you think… if you have any notes or any ideas, I'll be glad to listen ^^

Till next time… LightShadowsh


	8. Real Intentions

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you're all doing fine ^^…. I'm really sorry for the late update. And I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. But here it is

Before I go, I must say thanks to these awesome people who reviewed

**Kushiro77**: here's the new chapter. I hope you read it and like it ^^  
**YukiPwnzAll**: nooo! Please don't die. I don't want to be sued for killing you. Here's the update ^^. Hope you read and like it.  
**xBunni**: it's not forgotten my dear. But I'm kind of busy and I need a push from a time to another. Which is why I'm thankful for your review. I really hope you like this chapter.  
**lighten dash****:** lol. I'm not the best author in the world. But thank you! Really thank you so much. you've helped me a lot to push me and motivate me to update this chapter. If it wasn't for you or and ghost of hell. I'd still be lazy and down. Thank you ^^  
**ghost of the hell**: thank you for the reviews and links and motivation. You've helped me a lot to update this chapter. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy it ^^  
**TealEyedBeing**: damn right! Absent next button always frustrate me. Well, here's a new chapter. Hope you like it ^^  
**sankonleo****:** I'm really happy you like my story. It's really heartwarming knowing that. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it.  
**Rugiku**: I'm really sorry about short chapters. The fanfiction itself isn't a long one, and I try my best to take as much time as I can to write it. XD you can always bother me to update and I will. That's a kind of motivation.  
**RBerry**: thank you. I'm really glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too.  
**ryuusama's disciple**: yeah. Takatori isn't normal. Is he? ^^ hope you like this chapter too  
**Metal-jam**: ^^ I'm really happy you like it. And I'm afraid Akihiro won't just listen to you if you just said it  
**azab**: thank you very much. I'm really glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too ^^  
**mystic rei**: here's another update, I'm really sorry it's late, but better late than never I guess ^^. Hope you like this chapter

Well… thank you everyone. I'm really sorry for the late update and hope you like this one.

**A/N: **Masamune keeps on calling Sasuke monkey because his last name 'Sarutobi' means flying monkey. But I bet most of you already knows that

….

Yukimura was imprisoned in that room the whole day. Akihiro didn't even bother sending him food. However, that all didn't bother Yukimura as much as taking his spears from him. When he tried to break the door, he searched for his spears and couldn't find them. He discovered that Akihiro had sent a servant to take his spears while they were in the dining room.

It was at night when the door finally opened and he saw Akihiro get in with a plate of food

"Good evening, Yuki-chan! How are you doing?"

Yukimura stared at him "a little tired. But I'll survive" Yukimura didn't fail to notice the whip attached to the other's belt

"Good! Good!" Akihiro sat "Yuki-chan… my beautiful Yuki-chan!" the way he said it made Yukimura want to vomit. He didn't know why, but it disgusted him "I'll ask you a couple of questions. If you answer them all right, you will have the food, the door will be unlocked and I'll be veery kind to you… however, every question you answer wrong, I'll have to punish you… the questions are really easy anyway"

Yukimura sent him a glare "no matter how much Akihiro-dono tries, he won't break me" that earned him a hit on his face with the whip. The red angry mark on his face stung him greatly.

"tsk tsk tsk… Bad Yuki-chan! Bad! I thought that you got that you should call me AKI (whip) HIRO (whip) TOUSAN (whip)"

Yukimura was curling on the floor trying to protect himself from the assault

"What is my name, Yuki-chan?" the older man asked roaming over him

"Takatori Akihiro" he groaned when the other whipped him again

"What is my name?"

"w-what?" he hugged himself tightly as another whip landed on him

"what should you call me?"

"Akihiro-tousan" he closed his eyes tightly hugging himself, but felt a hand pet his hair

"good boy" Akihiro said gently petting his hair then the gentle touch turned into a fist and grabbed him up by the hair "and who do I love?"

Confusion washed through Yukimura's mind and the intense pain that haunted his skull didn't make it any better "who… Akihiro-dono?" a gasp escaped his lips when the other tugged harder

"AKIHIRO?" the older male asked threatening

"TOUSAN!" the other screamed "AKIHIRO-TOUSAN" the grip on his hair softened

"who do I love, Yuki-chan?" he asked softly

"who knows? Only Akihiro-dono knows that. What Akihiro-dono feels is only his business and his concern"

The older man sighed and let go of his hair "Yuki-chan. I have mentioned that to you. You don't remember?" he stared at the young tiger who looked down

"Akihiro-tousan. I can't understand it. I have lived my life being only a soldier. I don't remember you. Nor do I remember my childhood. But I do miss the gentle touch of a father. I crave it when you pat my head or gently hold me. Please don't ruin it with this behavior." The way Yukimura lowered his head and said it, the way his tears fell down his cheeks making them look like shiny diamond on a beautiful gem. Akihiro pulled the young tiger to a strong tight hug filled with love. Yukimura could feel it. He could feel that Akihiro loved him from the way he hugged him.

"Yuki-chan, stop! I do love you! I do love you!" he said kissing all over the other's face "I love you! I love you… Yuki-chan… love…" he kept murmuring to the other as he continued kissing his cheeks licking the tears, to his eyes then going down slowly reaching the younger's lips "I love you" he said before he press his lips to the other's deeply.

Confusion washed over the young tiger as he just sat letting the other kiss his skin. He flinched when he felt lips on his, but didn't resist or push the other away letting the tongue invade his mouth and taste him. The lips lifted his and went down to his neck and his hands clutched the fabric of his pants "Akihiro-tousan?" he asked confused

"hmm?" he kept kissing

"what are you doing?"

"loving you"

It made Yukimura even more confused. Is that love? What kind of love? Masamune kissed him and Masamune was his friend and rival. Akihiro kissed him and he was a father. Sasuke said that only intimate lovers kiss this way. What is intimate love? Who is the intimate lover? "what is love, Akihiro-tousan? Shouldn't this be done by only intimate lovers? Who is the intimate lov-ah" he pushed the other when he felt a bite on his chest "Akihiro-tousan?"

The scared look on the boy's face made the other soften up "just enjoy it. You'll love it" he tried to kiss him again only to find himself on the floor.

"NO! it doesn't feel right… I know it's not right"

Red was the only thing Akihiro could see. He stood and grabbed Yukimura's hair "**So you want to be that way? Fine then. You'll only see the ugly side of me.**"

"**STAY OFF**" he pushed the other hard, and he succeeded, which made Akihiro furious. He went to his whip and walked toward Yukimura

"you brought this upon yourself"

…..

"DANNA!" Sasuke woke up sweating. He looked around trying to register where he was "Date Masamune's" he whispered to himself before he stand and tighten his yukata around himself before he leave to have some fresh air "danna…"

"miss him already?"

Sasuke turned to see Masamune standing behind him "ARE YOU OK?"

"just trying to have some night air" he answered looking at the stars "why would he want to remember? Past only brings pain"

"I had a painful childhood, but it's what made me the one eyed dragon of Oshu. As well as you, monkey of Kai were made because of your past. It's going to be selfish to take that right from Sanada Yukimura, YOU SEE?"

Sasuke stared at him then looked at the stars "that Takatori Akihiro. I don't trust him" he mumbled "I really don't like him"

"Are you staying here for long?" Masamune asked frowning which made Sasuke smile

"If my presence bothers you, then I'm staying"

Amusement appeared in Date's eyes as he looked at him "you really are jealous, are you not? You think you can get Sanada by watching him?"

"And you think you can get him by flirting and touch him. You think he'll understand it?" his eyes narrowed "unless you plan to r-"

"Don't you have wild imagination, monkey of Kai?"

Sasuke smirked "did I say something that bothered you? And no! I'm staying to aid you with the attacks of Oshu. It's why I came here. Remember?"

"Your presence means nothing to me. And as long as Sanada Yukimura isn't here, your presence isn't needed nor welcomed"

"I see the jealous one here isn't me"

Masamune looked at him smirking "I see a monkey trying to look cool" he started walking away "I suggest you go back to report to Kai. you alone can't do a thing. Besides, your lord should know about the young tiger's path. Shouldn't he?"

That made Sasuke frown with worry. Not only did Yukimra go alone with a man they didn't trust, he also feared their lord's reaction hearing this "I am making my leave." With that, he ran to his horse and rode it back to Kai as fast as he can.

"MASAMUNE-SAMA!" Kojuurou ran to Masamune

"Kojuurou?"

"11 of our soldiers disappeared when Takatori-san left with Sanada" he said. His tone was sharp; it was obvious he predicted something

"eeh? They went with them?"

"Masamune-sama. For Takatori to come knowing about the attacks, leaving with no help but only taking Sanada with him. The only meaning is that the traitors are the ones who left with them"

Masamune stared at him "so you say Katakura was the one who attacked us and they only came for-DAMMIT" he growled "Kojuurou. Send a shinobi to Kai telling them about it"

"yes my lord"

"this is the only thing we can do. We can't interfere without knowing what connects them to each others"

….

"oyakata-sama. It's Sasuke" he came in without the permission.

"came to report?" the old man asked "where's Yukimura?" he frowned when Sasuke looked down "where's he?"

"he went with a weapon merchant" he didn't fail to see the confused expressions of his lord "he said he knew Sanada-danna. His name was Takatori Akihiro"

Takatori Akihiro

The name was enough to make the tiger of Kai stands up with anger and shock. He knew him. He knew him very well. Of course he did. He was the one who was taking care of Yukimura when the kid was young. What did he want? He can't want Yukimura back! Walking to the table, he grabbed a paper and started writing "Sasuke"

"oyakata-sama"

"I want this to be taken to Uesugi Kenshin, as soon as possible"

"done" he took the paper and left giving it to one of his men "what could be happening?" he wondered "danna… please be safe"

….

"had enough yet?" Akihiro roamed around Yukimura's wounded curled body. The whip was no more black since it was stained with the boy's blood. He knelt down holding Yukimura's chin roughly "HAD! ENOUGH! YET?" he didn't like the whimper that escaped Yukimura' lips "you know the more you struggle the worse I get" he sneered at the pitiful sight in front of him. Seeing that Yukimura was on the verge of losing conciouse, he kissed him deeply ignoring the whimper "you will learn to love me… you'll learn to obey everything I say like when you were a child." He smirked caressing his bruised cheek "I can have you just here and now. But it wouldn't be fun if I rushed things" he kissed Yukimura one last kiss and stood "lost conscious already?" he sighed "breaking you will be easy"

….

"Takatori Akihiro?" Keiji asked taking another sip from his tea

"only I and Shingen knows about him. He raised Yukimura when he was young. He enslaved the kid and let him be his toy. When he was out of money, he sold him to Shingen. Shingen found bruises on the boy's body… even his private parts" Keiji was disgusted hearing this "Shingen tried to raise the boy who didn't remember anything. I don't know what happened exactly, but something happened to Yukimura that made him lose his memory before he was sold to Shingen"

Keiji stood, his sword on his shoulder "where are you going?" he smiled at Kenshin's question

"where to? Rescuing Sanada of course. But first, I'll visit Date first. I must take all the information I can get from him" he smirked "it's been a while since I visited him anyway" he looked to the cloudy skies as Kenshin smiled softly to him

"be careful my friend"  
…

That's it my friends. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter rating will change to M. hope that doesn't bother you.

Thank you and take care everyone  
LightShadowsh


	9. merciless hands

Hello everyone, how are you? I know I promised to have updated this yesterday, but… these couple of days passed I had food poison and I kept on puking my guts out . no it wasn't a restaurant. It was food prepared by my relative.

Anyway. I'm really truelly sorry for not updating it when I said I would, hope you guys forgive me.

Before I start, my thanks and gratitude to

**Takara****:** thanks for taking your time to review ^^ I hope you continue to read the story and enjoy it.

**ryuusama's disciple****:** XD I love it when you said: after the M part. You think just like I do.

**Nami-la-folle**: as long as you people keep on read and tell me your opinion, I won't give up my story.

**SpeedDemon01**: ^^ I'm so happy you keep on reading my story. This is what happens next. Hope you enjoy this chapter

**LightenDash**: I really feel guilty for not keeping my promise this time . but I really was sick. I'm really sorry my dear… this chapter has umm… M content. I hope you don't judge me ^^''' and I really hope you like this chapter and enjoy it

Azab: I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you read this chapter and enjoy it too.

**Kushrio77****:** XD haha. You sounded like a narrator. I like it. And you'll have to wait to know who'll he end up with.

**xBunni****:** you are a very kind person. Thank you very much and I really hope you like this chapter too.

….

_"papa" the child smiled, his eyes dead as he wrapped his arms around the man "papa, don't hurt me so much. Please be gentle"_

Akihiro remembered the boy saying it trying to make him be gentle. He remembered how the boy used to be submissive. He sighed and laid on his bed "Yuki-chan… why did you have to lose your memory?"

The man closed his eyes and started remembering, the day Yukimura's father died and he took the boy under his care. He had his mother's face. He remembered how sad he was. How scared he was curled into a ball beside his father's corpse. How his delicious tears decorated his face like diamonds. He took him under his care. He loved him, he really did.

But the boy didn't love him back.

Little Yukimura would always cry for him to stop, begging him, telling him that he's hurting him. Why didn't he believe that he's doing this because he loves him? Had he didn't struggle, he wouldn't have hurt him or went rough on his vulnerable body. Everything went like this for a while until the boy got used to the touch.

"looks like I'll have to train him again to obey me" he said "looks like I'll have to force him to accept it."

….

"Kyo-dono?" Yukimura looked at the man who came in with food

"shh! I'm not supposed to be here" he sat next to him "I brought you some rice balls" he smiled at the boy laying on the ground and gently raised his head to help him eat "don't eat too much in one bite. Ok? Go easy" he said when he saw how Yukimura was swallowing the rice hungrily "son… please doesn't defy Akihiro. He'll hurt you more. He's capable of too much"

"I can't" Yukimura answered. Though he was tired and hurt, his eyes still had life in them "oyakata-sama, he taught me to never give up. I don't understand why is he doing this to me, but I will keep on fighting back"

Kyo nodded and put him down again "I wish you the best son" he left and locked the room letting Yukimura sleep in the darkness

…..

_"NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T"_

_"I SAID COME HERE!" he grabbed the boy. His hand carrying a metal stick, red since it was buried in the fire "I SAID COME" _

_Screams were all that could be heard as smoke started to rise. Red angry marks appeared on the smooth soft skin of the child _

"I'm sorry" Kyo mumbled before he curled into a ball "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry"

No body could see him wipe his tears in the dark room

"if only I can find you"

…

Finally, Keiji reached Oshu. His let his horse rest and walked toward a soldier "take me to the one eyed dragon"

"why are you here?" Keiji smiled and looked at him

"Date-san" he walked to him and patted him shoulder, then smiled ignoring how Masamune shrugged his hand "I came here to say hello" he said and then his smile faltered "and to rescue Yukimura-kun"

"aaaah?"

"Takatori Akihiro" Keiji started "he's someone from Yukimura's past. He'll molest him. He used to rape him as a child"

"Sanada Yukimura is a warrior, saying that he can't defend himself is an insult"

"I'M NOT SAYING THAT. I'm worried. He's a very innocent and childlike young man. Anyone could fool him" he noticed the glare on Masamune's face "Shingen found bruises on his body when he was sold to him, even his privates parts"

Masamune glared at him then ignored him and walked inside the dojo where his right eye was practicing "Kojuurou. I have something to ask"

"Masamune-sama" Kojuurou nodded and stood waiting for the other to speak

"if I told you that Takatori Akihiro just came to get Sanada. Would that be confusing to you?"

Kojuurou looked down "I was just thinking about it. He just left without selling any weapons. And once Sanada arrived, no mysterious killing happened" he looked at Masamune who frowned darkly

"THAT SON OF A BITCH"

He looked at the starry sky through the window "tell our guest that we'll move tomorrow morning" he scowled "that Sanada Yukimura always brings me trouble"

"yes, Masamune-sama" and the moment Kojuurou left he saw Keiji waiting outside, worry is written on his face "tomorrow we'll start moving"

That drew a smile on Keiji's face "the sooner we move, the better. We'll go through the long way since Hideyoshi will not let us pass through his area."

"yes" Kojuurou smiled "let's just hope that Sanada will be alright"

…

Yukimura could hear the heavy footsteps on the floor. That wasn't Kyo. He knew it. Kyo's steps were light and almost had no sound "aren't you awake yet?" he closed his eyes tightly "come on Yuki-chan"

"ah!" he gasped when a hand grabbed his hair "Akihiro-dono, don't-AAH!" his eyes widened when he felt a hand between his thighs holding him roughly "STOP! NO!"

"AKIHIRO-TOUSAN, YOU IMMATURE BRAT!" he threw him to the ground roughly and straddled him "and I'll teach you to Obey me" only then did Yukimura open his eyes to find Akihiro topless. He shook his head and started struggling which only angered the older man much "STOP IT. I'VE BEEN TAKING YOUR NONESENCE FOR TOO LONG. NOW THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS" hands grabbed Yukimura's clothes grabbing and ripping them roughly. The boys screams and begs fell to deaf ears. "YES! SO BEAYTIFULL! ALL MINE!"

"NO! STOP! SHAMELESS! AAH! AKIHIRO-TOUSAN" he gasped sharply when he felt this unbearable pain, as if his insides were ripping apart splitting him into halves. "AKIHIRO-TOUSAN! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEAS-AH" tears were licked by a filthy tongue and hands were restrained by merciless ones only then, and legs kicking desperately nowhere hitting nothing. Only then, did Yukimura realize how hopeless he was. He stopped his struggling, but the pain and the rough touch didn't stop. Nor did the tongue stop licking his non ending tears.

Akihiro kissed Yukimura's lips and invaded his mouth as he felt his release. He looked at Yukimura with a soft look "do you love me Yuki-chan?" he licked his lips "tell me how you feel"

Yukimura glared at Akihiro through his tears. He swallowed a sob and answered  
"I hate Akihiro-tousan, with all my heart. I never hated anyone in my life more than I hate Akihiro-tousan"

That earned him a slap "do you know what do they do to the prisoners of Nobunaga's dungeons? Do you know?" the tight grip on his chin made him feel that his jaw will break "if you don't, I'll let you know" he stood and fixed his own khaki pants before he kneel and grab Yukimura's hair dragging him out of the room naked. Although he tried his best to cover his body, with the way he was being dragged, he was exposed to the servants and maids. Soon, he found his bruised body half walking half dragged down stairs into a cold dark place "who's going to find you here? This is under my castle"

"Akihiro-tousan will only keep me for a short while. Sasuke will find me or I'll commit suiside"

"YOU!" Akihiro called to a guard "break him. Show him what pain is" he licked Yukimura's cheek "this is Matsu. He used to work in Nobunaga's prison. You'll love him. You'll be fond of him more than you love me" he threw him in the cell and walked upstairs not looking back when he heard the screams and cries of pain.

…..

"no!" Masamune answered his guard "it's better if only little group went there. We don't want them to know that we're heading there"

"but Masamune-s"

"Masamune-sama gave you an order to stay" Kojuurou told the guard sternly "you stay"  
the guard had no choice but to obey.

"I, Kojuurou and Maeda Keiji will go there and handle this. The lesser the better. And we are strong enough for that. It makes me ticks off that there's no one from Kai here to rescue Sanada"

"I'm sure they're planning to more to save him too" Keiji said and Kojuurou nodded "you see. The tiger of Kai likes everything to go with plans. I know that"

"Alright then, LET'S PARTY"

And three horses were moving fast

"HURRY UP. We have to take the other way and it'll take longer"

"Yes, Masamune-sama"

A part of Kojuurou hoped that they'll be a little bit late, just for Masamune to stop thinking about Yukimura. And he hated himself for feeling that way.

…

Akihiro waited until sunset. He looked at his servant Kyo who was sitting there gloomily pouring him the sake. He sipped it then put the cup on the table "no" he said when Kyo was about to pour more "you go to your chamber. I'll go see Kyo-chan" he stood and walked down

It was a pitiful sight. Yukimura was curled on the floor with marks of all kinds of torture on his body. Whipping, cuts, burns, and he could see salt on the floor. Apparently they poured some on his wounds.

Slowly he knelt down to Yukimura's level and softly brushed some locks away from his face "Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan… wake up" he said softly and Yukimura looked at him, soon tears started pouring down his face and he reached to clutch on Akihiro's clothes with weak desperate hands

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. Please! Please make it stop" he started sobbing "I'll do anything you want. Please… Akihiro-tousan"

Akihiro nodded to him "shhh… it's alright. I'm here for you" he looked at the guards "take him to his chamber, gently"

"NO! don't leave me with them again, please… I'll take it… I'll let you love me however you see fit. Please! Please Akihiro-tousan please!" the boy sobbed clutching tightly to Akihiro and the man sighed

"alright" he stood and helped Yukimura up "come, try to wa-whoa" he held Yukimura tighter when he found the boy slipping to the ground again, his naked body bleeding everywhere, literally. He knew, the guards did everything even what he forbade them to do. To take his body. He frowned and looked at the guard "call Kyo to help me take him up" the guard nodded and hurried up. It didn't take him long to come back with the middle aged servant

"let me help you sir" he said holding Yukimura from the other side. He and Akihiro carried him back to his previous chamber and laid him on the new mattress.

"it's alright" Akihiro said gently "I'll help you clean up and treat your wounds" he looked at Kyo and the other nodded and left. He looked at Yukimura again "I will treat Yuki-chan tenderly. He's a good boy now, right?" he said caressing his cheek wiping the tears away "will Yuki-chan listen to tousan?"

"y-yes, Akihiro-tousan"

"will he keep on calling me tousan and stop annoying me?"

"yes" he sobbed

"who does Akihiro-tousan love?"

"A-Akihiro tousan, loves me"

"and…" Akihiro smiled "who does Yuki-chan love?"

Yukimura looked at Akihiro with a broken look. He hesitantly answered "I love… only who Akihiro-tousan wants me to love"

Akihiro smiled and kissed the boy deeply, his hands holding Yukimura's as he roamed over him "and that'd me, Yuki-chan. And that'd be me"

"Takatori-sama?" Kyo entered with warm water and medicines and band aids and Kyo nodded

"yes! Treat his wounds then give him clothes and food" he carssed Yukimura's face "Yuki-chan will promise to stay good, yeah?" the boy nodded and he smiled and left believing him.

Because he could see it in Yukimura's eyes… the boy has lost his spirit and is finally broken.

Finally his.

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T ENTER? I SAID THIS IS AN URGENT MATTER. I'M JUST GOING TO PASS. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING GOING WITH YOUR COUNTRY"

"you're a shinobi. We can't let you pass" the guard answered

"I said I'm just going to pass. I need to go as soon as possible"

"are you alone, Shinobi of Kai?" Sasuke looked behind to find a white horse. The man riding it looked young and fragile. But his eyes held high self confidence and were full of life. He nodded

"yes. I'll just pass through to the other side of the country. I want to go Nuto area." He answered and the horse was out of his way

"go then. You alone do not make any danger. And I can see it in your eyes, it's a matter of something important" his eyes softened "perhaps someone"

Sasuke nodded "thank you, Takenaka Hanbei" he started running quickly passing through "thank you"

Soon, he'll meet up with Date and Maeda and they'll reach Nuto region and get Yukimura back

"please! Hang in there, Sanada-dana… don't lose hope yet"

…

Next chapter the rescue

Please read and review ^^ it's your review that makes me update


End file.
